nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 85:Zigath VS Alaine
Welcome to a 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Today we have, 2 aliens who hail from distant planets! Zigath, the alien who likes to learn languages! and Alaine, the tiny terror! Now, these 2 HAVE met in non-canon fighting games. BUT, they will still at least know of each other for this fight. (Meaning that they'll know each other by name only) Also, this battle is being done with Post-Mobius Alaine. Which means she's about as tall as Kirby. (About 4 to 5 inches tall) With that outta the way, the fight can finally start! Who will win? Who will die? Who will survive? Who will perish? There's only 1 way to find out. AND IT'S NOT BY GOOGLING IT! (XD) The Fight Location:The Dojo Time:11:00 AM Alaine was left behind to watch the dojo while Nick and co were away on a mission. Alaine took the time to relax and hone her skills with her telekinesis. However, her training was soon interrupted by footsteps that sounded throughout the dojo. Alaine first thought it was Nick and co, so she payed it little mind. However, after Zigath blasted the door of it's hinges, she soon realized that either Nick was in a bad mood or there was an intruder. She quickly prepared to fight, in case it WAS an intruder. Zigath walked into the room and he quickly turned everywhere. He looked astonished that seemingly no one was home. Then Alaine used telekinesis to levitate a flower pot above Zigath's head. She dropped the pot on his head and he quickly shot a blast at whatever was behind him. He then took the pot off his head and said "Sneaky trick Nickolas, you must have learned invisibility and telekinesis while I wasn't looking". Then Zigath said "But I must say, you are acting cowardly". "Which for you, is quite unusual". Then Alaine hit him with a chair and he looked mad. "COME OUT NICK"! "STOP DICKING AROUND AND FIGHT ME LIKE A FUCKING MAN"! yelled Zigath as Alaine giggled. But Zigath's sharp senses heard her and he said "Nick may be a bitch, but he doesn't laugh like a girl". Then Zigath turned and blasted Alaine through the wall. "There you are". "You must be the runt of the litter". Then Zigath looked very pissed and he yelled "I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR TOYING WITH ME IN SUCH A WAY"! Alaine got up, hurt. But she still smirked and said "It took ya long enough to notice me". "And your hearing must be pretty good too". Then she levitated herself into the air and said "Alright, you're mad and I'm bored". "So let's cut to the chase". Then Zigath punched her out of the dojo and said "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR LITTLE ASS"! Then he teleported outside and he stomped on Alaine, badly hurting her. Then Alaine uses telekinesis to trip Zigath and he fell. Alaine flew into the air and landed on top of a tree. She then levitated multiple random objects like cars, rocks, mailboxes, and even a basketball net hooked onto a garage. She hit Zigath multipler times with all of the items and then she slammed all of them on top of Zigath. Zigath erupted from the wreckage and looked very pissed off. Then he pulled out a ray gun and shot the tree Alaine was in. The tree began to fall and Alaine fell off with it. She managed to glide away using her telekinesis while Zigath ran after her. She began throwing things into Zigath's way. But he was punching, kicking, and blasting all of them out of his way as he continued his pursuit. Zigath eventually caught up to Alaine and he grabbed her out of the air. Then he said "You have caused enough insolence for a lifetime puny one". Then he slammed her into the ground and pointed his ray gun at her. He began adjusting it's power and he turned it to Energy Destabalizer. He fired it at Alaine, but it instead of killing her, it made her energy go wild as she punched Zigath hard enough to knock him flying into a house through the roof. Then as she stood up, she began to grow in size. She then said "It's been so long since I was able to do this". "A little too long if ya ask me". Zigath jumped back out and said "So you can become bigger". "Too bad that still won't beat me". Then Zigath and Pre-Mobius Alaine prepared to fight. Zigath punched her, but it had little effect on her tough body. Then she punched him and knocked him into the air before she teleported up and kicked him back down into the ground. Then she flew down and stomped on his chest and then she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. She then said "Any last words punk"? Then Zigath kicked her in the chest and she dropped him. Then Zigath threw his ray gun into the air after he switched it back to Vaporize. Then he began punching and kicking the stunned Alaine with lighting-fast blows that hammered her defense by a huge amount. Then he leapt into the air and kicked her in the face, knocking her on her back. Then Zigath caught his ray gun and leapt on Alaine. He pointed it at her head and said "Only 1". Then he began charging the blast and said "Sayonara". But then a street light broke off and same flying at Zigath. It impaled him through his back and chest and he dropped his ray gun. Then Alaine said "You should've watched your blind side mate". Then she used telekinesis to push Zigath off of her. Then as Alaine began to walk away, Zigath said "It's not over yet, bitch". He had risen and he pointed his ray gun at Alaine. Alaine dodged his first shot, his second, his third, each time getting a bit closer to him. Then she kicked his ray gun into the air and punched Zigath in the face. Then she used telekinesis to make the ray gun shoot Zigath's head off as it fell! KO! Reasoning: THIS WAS VERY CLOSE! But it all came down to one important thing. Alaine's telekinesis allowed her to win. Alaine's telekinesis allowed her to stay in the fight long enough to tire Zigath. Then she exploited his arrogance and used it to do him in. Whelp, that fight was simply... Outta this world! The Winner Is: Alaine NEXT TIME A battle of rivals... The Leader of the Core City Guardians... The Split Personality Hedgehog... THIS IS... ION VS (JOHN) CONNOR! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights